Supernatural Beauty
The power to be supernaturally beautiful and use it to affect others. Advanced version of Enhanced Beauty. Opposite to Supernatural Ugliness. Also Called * Immense Beauty * Superhuman/Inhuman Beauty * Supernatural Physical Attractiveness Capabilities The user is supernaturally beautiful and can use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after a hard night's partying and wearing the rattiest possible clothes would make even the best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly, the user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level, the user could make a complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful, they could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to the user and willing to do anything to please them. Applications Abilities that the user has: * Aesthetic Activity * Enchanted Allure * Empathy * Extended or Eternal youth. * Mesmerizing Presence ** Hypnotic Breasts; females only. * Pheromone Manipulation * Seduction Intuition * Sexual Inducement * Siren Song * Social Intuition * Social Magnetism * Supernatural Charisma * Supernatural Dexterity Abilities that the user can use at high-level: * Addictive Contentment * Beacon Emission * Bliss and Horror Inducement * Fear Inducement * Insanity Inducement * Love Manipulation * Mental Inducement * Mental Manipulation * Mind Control * Persuasion * Enchanted Allure * Rage Inducement * Serenity Inducement * Sexual Inducement * Subliminal Messaging * Subliminal Seduction Levels *Peak Human Beauty *Enhanced Beauty *''Supernatural Beauty'' *Absolute Beauty Associations * Beauty Embodiment * Belief Inducement * Emotion Consumption * Flawless Coordination * Love Empowerment * Passion Manipulation * Perfection * Relationship Manipulation * Relationship Identification * Succubus Physiology Limitations * Being unnoticed is not an option. * Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). * Users of Indomitable Will (highly resistant) and Apathy/Seduction Immunity (impervious). * User may be entranced by their own beauty to the point of being distracted. Known Users See Also: So Beautiful, It's a Curse and Screw the Rules, I'm Beautiful!. Gallery Griffith.jpg|After his rebirth in the mortal realm, Griffith (Berserk) became inhumanly beautiful. Catherine.png|Catherine (Catherine) is a succubus who appears to each man as their ideal beauty. Freya.png|Freya (DanMachi) is an outstanding beauty even among the goddesses. Morrigan(Darkstalkers).png|Succubi, such as Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers), are extremely beautiful, which makes it easier for men to fall to their charms. Mio Takamiya beauty-1.jpg|The Spirit of Origin, Mio Takamiya (Date A Live) possess transcendent unparalleled beauty. Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) has a divine level of beauty. Poison Ivy Beauty.jpg|Poison Ivy's (DC Comics) supreme beauty has been the downfall of many. LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer (DC Comics), the most beautiful of God's Angels. Venusmon.jpg|Venusmon (Digimon) is so beautiful, she always covers her face to prevent herself from bewitching any creature that sees her. File:Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite/Venus (Greco/Roman Mythology) is the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Fleur Delacour.png|Fleur Delacour (Harry Potter) is one-fourth Veela, a species that has the ability to entrance others by means of their physical appearance. Issei_watching_Gabriel's_bikini_recording-1.png|Gabriel (Highschool DxD), one of the Four Great Seraph and the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 10 Black White 13 Reiri.jpg|Hida Reiri (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) Masou Gakuen HxH Volume 11 Black White Landred.jpg|Landred (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) has the beauty of a goddess and a voluptuous body with so much sex appeal, it overwhelming for both men and women. Masou Gakuen HxH V09 Color 04.jpg|Osiris (Hybrid × Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) is divinely beautiful, as expected from a goddess. Yotsuba Maya.jpg|Maya Yotsuba (Irregular at Magic High School) beauty gives her a youthful appearance of a woman in her twenties despite being in her late forties. Anna Silk as Bo e131.jpg|Bo (Lost Girl) as a succubus is gifted with supreme beauty Stephanie Hans' Amora the Enchantress .jpg|Amora the Enchantress (Marvel Comics) 2263066-loreleibygusvasquez.jpg|Lorelei (Marvel Comics) is able to seduce gods and men with ease with her divine level of beauty. Shiklah_(Earth-616)_from_Deadpool_Vol_3_27.jpg|As succubus, Shiklah's (Marvel Comics) human form draws attention from even a women. Medaka Kurokami Beauty.jpg|Medaka Kurokami's (Medaka Box) beauty is so perfect it can not be translated into art. Frejya.jpg|Freyja (Norse Mythology) Goddess of Love and Beauty, whose beauty is admired not only by the Gods, but also Dwarves and Giants. disney-princess_184349_1.jpg|Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) received the gift of supernatural beauty at her christening by one of the Three Good Fairies. snow-white-huntsman-img01.jpg|Snow White (Snow White and The Huntsman) will always be beautiful, no matter what. SWATH2.jpg|Ravenna (Snow White and the Huntsman) Sephie prof.png|As a Charmian, Sephie Michaela Deviluke (To Love-Ru) could make any male, regardless of species, who so much as looked at her face become infatuated with her, the downside being that even the most refined gentleman becomes a tactless pervert. Rosalie_Hale_New_Moon.jpg|Rosalie (Twilight) is known as having an advance sense of beauty, even for being a vampire. Twilight (film) 60.jpg|Cullens (Twilight) Adonis_H.png|Adonis (Valkyrie Crusade) Aphrodite_H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Venus H.png|Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Grace_H.png|Grace (Valkyrie Crusade) Chione H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) Heidi.png|Heidi's (Twilight) beauty is said to match Rosalie's who is said the "most beautiful person in the world" which she uses for fishing for "food", Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Galleries